Hunter X Hunter G2: Season 2
by OreozFox
Summary: 6 months have passed since Kuondo passed the Hunter Exam. Now, he and his friends are ready to get their official jobs as Hunters! But when Pirro is asked by the Chairman himself to investigate a suspicious Nen User, Kuondo is shocked to hear that his friend has gone missing. Now Kuondo must test his abilities as a Hunter and Nen User alike to save his friend- and fast.
1. Chapter 1- Six X Months X Later

Six months had passed since Kuondo and his friends passed the Hunter Exam. Now, the deadline to be at Whale Island was drawing near.

Kuondo pressed the phone to his ear, listening to it ring through as he waited for an answer. Finally, a click sounded, signaling that someone had answered.

"Hello?'

"Hey, Pirro! Long time no see!"

"Oh, hey, Kuondo! What's up?"

"You ready to go to Whale Island soon?"

"You bet I am! I've already packed and everything!"

"Cool! How's your mom?"

"She's fine. Dad says she still has a while to go yet, though."

Kuondo suppressed a laugh at Pirro's impatient tone. Ever since he found out that he was going to be a big brother from a letter at the Hunter Exam, the baby was all Pirro ever talked about, and Kuondo really couldn't blame him. He still sympathized with Pirro's mother, though, because even though Kurapika had taken a break from his assignments to be home with her, Pirro was even worse. From what he'd heard, Pirro treated her like she was completely helpless.

"Do you know if it's a brother or a sister yet?' Kuondo asked.

"Nope. Mom and Dad want it to be a surprise. I still feel bad for leaving Mom, though."

 _There he goes again,_ Kuondo thought. "It's alright. Your dad will be with her, right? And besides I'm sure she could use a break from you doting on her like that." he teased.

"I suppose so." Pirro answered. "Anyway, I'll meet you on the ship early next week!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kuondo said. After saying their goodbyes, Kuondo and Pirro hung up.

As Kuondo headed to his room, he felt a rush of excitement rising up in him. After having fun with his friends on Whale Island for a while, they would all set out to find the Hunter Agency to become real Hunters.

 _Real_ Hunters.

 _I wonder if Dad and Grandpa were this excited when they became Hunters?_ Kuondo wondered. _Now I can relive all of their adventures._

(Hey, everybody! :D I'm sooo excited to finally be on Season 2. This is where things are gonna get juicy, and, as you saw in the preview, a bit darker. Sorry this chapter was so short, it's more of an introduction than a chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2- Saying X Goodbye X Again

The next week, Kuondo and his friends gathered with their families at the ship port, waiting for the ship headed to Whale Island to make its stop.

While Kuondo showed the boys a new fishing trick he'd learned, Leorio went over to say hello to Kurapika.

"Hey, buddy, looks like you haven't grown much since the old days." Leorio teased, smirking at their height difference.

Kurapika smirked back. "Hey, it's not my fault Pirro's already up to my shoulder. He's just a tall kid."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Shut up.'

"Heh! But seriously, time really flies, doesn't it? Feels like yesterday I was working hard at medical school while you were off chasing the Spiders. Now, we're both grown up, each of us having a kid…"

"Two kids." Kurapika corrected.

"Huh?"

"I have two kids. Er, well, one and one on the way."

" _Really_? How long has this been going on? It can't be that long that I haven't known!"

Kurapika suppressed a laugh. _Leorio definitely hasn't changed much._ "Six months."

Leorio's jaw dropped, but it was quickly interrupted by a broad smile. "Haha! Well, then, good for you, buddy!" he exclaimed, giving him a friendly-but-a-bit-too-hard slap on the back.

"Oof!" Kurapika's eyes widened. He hadn't remembered Leorio being _that_ strong.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Leorio looked over to where the boys were. They were sitting on the dock, taking turns with Kuondo's fishing pole.

Suddenly, Pirro looked up and pointed. "Ah! The ship's coming, the ship's coming!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Pirro, your eyes."

"Sorry!"

"Okay, boys, get ready to go!" Kurapika called.

"Aww, but I was about to catch a big one!" Illuko whined.

"There will be plenty of time for fishing when you get to Whale Island." Kurapika replied.

As the ship came to a stop, the boys said their goodbyes to their parents.

"Bye, Dad!" Pirro said, hugging him. Then, he leaned closer to his father, whispering, "Take care of Mom for me, okay, Dad?"

Kurapika winked. "I won't let her out of my sight."

"Kurapika, don't encourage him!" Kuondo said in exasperation.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Gon called from the ship. "We're about to go!"

"I'm coming, Dad!" Kuondo called back. He took Pirro's hand and tugged him along. "Come _on!_ "

Within moments, Gon and the boys had all boarded the ship and were off to Whale Island, where they would work to master their Nen techniques.

…

Kuondo: It's Kuondo's~

Pirro: And Pirro's~

Both: HunterPedia!

Kuondo: Today we introduce my dad, Gon!

Pirro: Gon took the Hunter Exam when he was 12, just a bit older than us!

Kuondo: Yup, and he used this same fishing pole, which he gave to me for my birthday!

Pirro: Wow, but it looks brand new!

Kuondo: Uh-huh, I polish it alot!

…

Kuondo: Next time on Hunter X Hunter G2: Four X Strange X Techniques! I've never seen Nen tricks like those before! And I thought mine was weird! 


	3. Chapter 3- Four X Strange X Techniques

By the time Gon and the boys reached Whale Island, it was already nighttime.

Gon sighed. "They're probably asleep by now." He turned around to see Kuondo showing the others how long he could balance on a barrel that was turned on its side. Gon smiled. _Nope. They never sleep when they're excited._

Finally, they came to Mito's house and settled in, but it was a bit crowded since Kuondo, Pirro, Pietro, and Illuko all had to share the same room.

Later that night, Kuondo sat up and stared out the window, thinking about his strange technique. He was an Enhancer, which was all about strengthening things. With his technique, he could become something very powerful, but also something very dangerous.

He remembered that time during the Hunter Exam, how Pirro had explained how frightening it was to use the Scarlet Eyes.

" _I don't want to end up hurting my friends!"_

And now he knew what he'd meant.

Kuondo turned around. Pirro was asleep, and judging by the book in his hands, he had stayed up late reading again. Pietro was asleep as well, as he had been practically the moment his head hit the pillow. And he was a _very_ deep sleeper. Illuko was turned over, so Kuondo really couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

 _Don't worry,_ Kuondo thought, smiling. _I'll never, ever hurt you guys._

And with that, he got back into bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Gon and the boys headed into the forest and found an open space where they could practice.

"Alright, everyone, we'll start by saying which Nen type we use and what our technique is called. Kuondo, you go first." Gon said, turning to his son.

"I'm an Enhancer, and my Nen technique is called Genkido." Kuondo replied.

Next was Pirro. "I am an Emitter, and my Nen technique is called Yami Tatsumaki, the Dark Tornado."

Then, Pietro spoke. "I'm a Transmuter, and my technique is called Lethal Claws."

Finally came Illuko. "And I'm also a Transmuter, and my technique is simply called Underworld."

Gon nodded. "Alright. Kuondo, can you demonstrate your 'Genkido'?

"Right." Kuondo motioned for his friends to step back, then he slowly released his aura.

After giving himself a moment to concentrate, Kuondo focused on reworking the aura to surround his shape in a loose outline, to where the transparent shroud became the shape of a person.

"Okaaay, so what does it do?" Pietro asked.

"I can use these artificial Nen arms to lift extremely heavy objects. Also, I can stretch the arms as far as I want! See?" Kuondo replied, extending the Nen arm to touch a tree many yards away.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Pirro exclaimed.

"I suppose so, but the Genkido is usually much bigger, but I made a miniature version for now, as to not scare the villagers. But I have to be very focused to activate it properly, or it might get out of control and become very destructive."

"I see…" Gon said, nodding. "Okay, Pirro, it's your turn."

"Okay." Pirro stepped forward as Kuondo shut off his Genkido. "Sorry, guys, but my technique drains my energy quickly, so I can't do it for very long."

Gon nodded again. "That's okay. Now, lets see your 'Yami Tatsumaki'."

Pirro nodded back, taking a deep breath and releasing his aura. Suddenly, the aura around his feet shifted into a dark, vivid purple and began to swirl around like a whirlpool. Or, like Pirro had said, _a dark tornado._

The new purple aura rose up, still spinning, until he was completely surrounded by a rapidly spinning cyclone of Nen.

All Kuondo could see of Pirro was a dark silhouette, and to be honest, it looked a bit eerie.

In a few moments, Pirro deactivated it. "I can use Yami Tatsumaki to make a _very_ strong defensive aura, then I can gather it around my arms and shoot it like a projectile, but it's very tiring to do so."

"Very impressive." Gon said. "All you need to work on is the amount of time you can hold it without tiring out."

"Okay."

Next, Pietro showed his Nen ability, Lethal Claws, the ability to make artificial Nen arms with razor-sharp claws that he had said could cut through many things, and even some Nen-based attacks.

Finally, Illuko presented his ability, Underworld, which was similar to Bloodlust. When Illuko reached a perfectly calm and clear state of mind, he could fill the air with thick, dark aura in which nobody could move but him. Kuondo didn't want to admit it, but it was actually pretty scary.

Gon was very impressed by all the abilities, and he told all of the boys to practice their abilities every day.

And that was what they spent the next month doing.

…

Kuondo: It's time for Kuondo's-

Pirro: And Pirro's-

Both: Hunterpedia!

Kuondo: Today we introduce Kurapika, Pirro's dad and my dad's friend from his Hunter Exam!

Pirro: Dad is one of the best Blacklist Hunters _ever_! And have you seen his Nen Chains? Oh, and what about Emperor Time?

Kuondo: Pirro, your eyes.

Pirro: Ah, sorry!

…..

Kuondo: Next time, A X Young X Magician! Hey, Pirro, why is there a card stuck in that lamp post?

Pirro: Um, I was playing Catch the Card?

Kuondo: What? With who?

Pirro: Heehee, it's a secret!

( Hello, everyone! Now that the boring chapter is out of the way, we can get into the good stuff! :D BTW, the official HxH G2 Character Popularity Poll is up on my profile! Be sure to go check it out! See you later! :) )


	4. Chapter 4- A X Young X Magician

Within a month, the boys were able to strengthen their Nen abilities, and now felt that they were ready to become real Hunters.

Now, after a week at home, they were on their way to find the Hunter Agency.

"So, I want to be a Treasure Hunter, and I know Pirro wants to be a Blacklist Hunter, so Pietro, Illuko, what do you wanna be?" Kuondo asked as they approached a worn-down, empty city.

"I want to be a Beast Hunter!" Pietro replied. "I've heard it's really fun! I might be able to use some of the medical stuff Dad taught me to help wild animals that are injured."

Pirro grinned. "Wow, Pietro, I didn't know you had such a soft spot for animals."

Pietro glared back at him. "Hey, don't say it like that, it's embarrassing! And what about Illuko? He likes animals, too!"

Illuko shrugged. "Sure I do, but I don't think I wanna spend the rest of my life chasing after them."

"Well, what _do_ you want to do?" Pirro asked, curious. "You really like sweets, so do you want to be a Gourmet Hunter?"

"No way! You think I wanna end up like Piggy?" He paused, seeing his friends with confused expressions. "I'm sorry, I meant Uncle Milluki."

"Oh, that makes sense." Pietro said, nodding.

"Pietro, Illuko, cut that out, that's not very nice!" Pirro protested.

Pietro smirked at him. "Goody-Two-Shoes."

"Arrogant punk!"

" _Guys!"_ Illuko snapped. "Quit arguing, it's wasting time. Anyway, I want to be a Blacklist Hunter. That's _my_ idea of fun."

"Ooh, just like me!" Pirro exclaimed. "That's so cool! We can take down bad guys together!"

"Pirro, your eyes." Illuko muttered.

"Sorry!"

"Hey!" Kuondo objected. "That's my line!"

Soon, they came to an old building with many broken windows. Next to the loose door, there was a faded symbol.

The same as the one on their Hunter Licenses.

But that wasn't the only thing that caught their attention. Leaning against the far wall was a boy not much older than they were. The boy hadn't noticed them, though. He was too busy staring at something in his hand.

As soon as Kuondo saw what it was, his eyes widened in shock. "Those playing cards in his hand… they're sort of familiar…"

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Is he seriously playing cards with _himself_?"

Pirro also stared. The boy had looked up from his cards and stared back at them.

"That menacing gaze… and is that a star and teardrop painted on each side of his face…?"

Pietro and Illuko, began to realize who this boy was. "Th-That means…!" they stammered in unison.

" _He's Hisoka's kid?!"_

"Oh…" the boy said, dropping his cards. Within a heartbeat, he was right in front of Pirro.

"Eep!"

"Hellooo~!" The boy said with a wide smile. "I'm so glad there's more kids around! Adults can be so dull sometimes!"

When Pirro didn't respond, the boy continued. "Aww, don't look so shy! Do I look like a bad guy to you~?" Kuondo wasn't sure how to answer that.

Without warning, the boy pinched each of Pirro's cheeks, kind of like what Aunt Mito would do to Kuondo every time he came to visit. "Here. _smile~!"_

Poor Pirro looked scared stiff. Kuondo had to find a way to distract this weirdo!

"U-um… so, what's your name?"

 _Genius, Kuondo. Genius._

Luckily, the boy let go of Pirro, who stumbled backwards, still wide-eyed.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Hoshiko, and I'm 14 years old!"

 _Great. He's older than us, too._ "Are you getting your job as a Hunter, too?' Kuondo asked.

"Yep, in fact I did that already. Luckily, most clients are okay with greenhorns."

 _That's a relief._ "Well, we still need to get our jobs, so we're just gonna… go…"

"Sure thing! I'll be waiting out here! So long~!"

Kuondo wasn't so sure he was happy about that.

(Woo-hoo, it's finished! Do you like Hoshiko? I finally sketched up a design for him, and I was like, "I must do this!" Haha, is it weird I think he's almost as adorable as Pirro? XD I mean, his name roughly translates to 'little star', so yeah… Anyway, after this chapter, Kuondo and the others will separate for a little while, but only for a while, and then we can get to the whole 'search-and-rescue' thing. Until then, guys, peace out! :D)


	5. Chapter 5- A X New X Threat

Kuondo sat atop a large rock, scanning the horizon, his hands, firmly holding the other rock in place.

 _Man, I can't believe they put me on Watch Duty_ again. _This is so boring! I bet Pirro's beating up some criminal right about now._

Suddenly, he heard the crew's leader, Zach, calling to him from inside the cave. "We found it, Kuondo! Hurry up and let us out!"

"Right!" Kuondo quickly gave the rock below him a hard shove, toppling it over.

Zach and three other men quickly made their way out, water bubbling at the cave's mouth.

Kuondo jumped from his perch to meet up with the crew. "Where's that statue? Couldn't you get it out?"

Zach shook his head. "When we moved it, some trapdoors in the wall opened up and flooded the place. I did manage to get a picture, though."

Kuondo smiled brightly. "That's great! Wait until the boss sees it!" But the, he raised an eyebrow. "You sure you didn't leave the lens cap on this time?"

"H-hey, that was a one-time thing!" Zach protested, flustered. "Okay, maybe a two or three-times thing, but that's beside the point!"

Kuondo sighed. _Sometimes I don't know what these guys would do without me._

… _._

Kuondo walked down the street of YorkNew city, watching the other people stroll by. _It sure is great to be home. I was gone for a while this time!_

He walked up the steps to Pirro's door, giving it a couple knocks. "Come in!" he heard Pirro call from inside.

Kuondo headed into the living room, finding Pirro with his back turned to him, standing next to the chair in which his mother was sitting.

"C'mon, Mom, you need to rest! Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"That's very generous of you, Pirro, but I'm fine for now."

Pirro sighed, turning around. "Hey, Kuondo."

"You haven't stopped your antics with her, have you? She isn't an invalid, you know." Kuondo said in amusement. "Where's your dad?"

"He's working again. Something about another suspicious Nen User."

"Oh." Kuondo smiled. "So what's been going on? You've just _gotta_ tell me how your job's been going!"

"Well, I would've been able to go with Dad today, but in a skirmish with a thief yesterday I got hurt." He rolled up his right sleeve to reveal the bandaged arm underneath, and Kuondo also noticed a white bandage tucked under Pirro's blonde bangs. "Dad told me to stay home so the cuts wouldn't open up again. I swear he's so protective sometimes!"

"You hypocrite!" Kuondo teased, feigning annoyance.

Pirro laughed, a bit embarrassed. "We can talk more about it upstairs. Mom, are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Positive."

"Okay, just call if you do! I'll be in my room with Kuondo!"

"Alright."

Upstairs, Kuondo told Pirro all about his job working with Zach and the crew. Their job was to find valuable treasures otherwise undiscovered. Zach had said that without them and the sister crews, the YorkNew City Auction would have nothing to sell.

"That sounds so fun!" Pirro said in delight as Kuondo told him about finding the Statue last week.

"Pirro, your eyes."

"Sorry!"

Suddenly, Pirro's phone began to ring.

"Sorry, Kuondo." Pirro whispered as he picked it up. "This is Pirro."

A faint voice was heard on the other end.

"F-From the Chairman? Are you sure you don't have the wrong number? Huh? Yes, I am. Do you need to talk to him?"

The voice chattered again, and suddenly, Pirro's eyes widened, taking on a burning shade of red. "What?! But how?! That's impossible!"

Kuondo's blood turned to ice in his veins. _What happened?_

"Will they make it? Don't give me that! Wha-?" Pirro tried to calm himself down, taking a slow, deep breath. "Yes, I understand. Tell them I'm coming. Of course right now! In case you've forgotten, my _father_ was with that group!" And with that, Pirro abruptly hung up, his eyes still filled with rage. "Idiot!"

"Pirro, calm down. What happened?" Kuondo asked, trying to stay calm himself.

Pirro looked at him with the coldest expression he'd ever seen him wear. Kuondo stifled a flinch. "Dad went with a group of other Blacklists to track down Genkaku, a criminal who is so dangerous, some say that if you become his victim, his Nen Ability does something to you that's worse than death itself."

"And, your father…?"

"Something horrible happened, Kuondo. They thought they'd finally tracked him down. My father's group, I mean. But when they got to his hideout, it was deserted. Then, there was a surprise attack…"

Kuondo looked up to see tears streaming down Pirro's face. "They don't think they can help them, Kuondo…"

Kuondo's brown eyes widened in shock. "Kurapika is…

….it can't be…"

…..

Kuondo: It's time for Kuondo's~

Pirro: And Pirro's~

Both: Hunterpedia!

Kuondo: Today we introduce Hoshiko, Hisoka's kid!

Pirro: He acted really nice, but he's kind of creepy…

Kuondo: And all because he wanted Pirro to smile!

Pirro: Ah, Kuondo, that makes me feel bad!

Kuondo: Honestly, Kuondo, you're just too nice.

Pirro: Heehee!

…..

Kuondo: Next on HxH G2, Pirro X Is X Missing! Where could he have gone?

Pirro: I don't have Gon anywhere, Kuondo!

Kuondo: What are you talking abou- Oh.

Pirro: Haha!

Kuondo: Hey, don't laugh!

...

(Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this in a little while! I was woring on future chapters for my new Black Butler fic, which I released a few days ago. One thing I did put up, though, was the HxH G2 Character Popularity Poll on my profile! Also, a curious question, if these characters had voices, what do you think they'd sound like? Are there any characters from HxH or any other anime that you think they'd have a similar voice to? And finally, Happy Early Birthday to Kurapika! :3)


	6. Chapter 6- An X Important X Mission

Kuondo ran alongside Pirro down the sidewalk, many emotions flowing through him.

Fear for Kurapika's life.

Guilt for lying to Pirro's mother.

And heart-wrenching anguish for his scarlet-eyed friend.

Suddenly, Pirro stopped in front of a hospital and catching his breath.

Kuondo stepped beside him, also panting. "Here?"

"Yeah. Let's hurry in."

Kuondo followed Pirro inside. Sitting in the waiting room was some of the Hunter Committee, huddled together and talking in hushed voices.

A stone-faced and glaring Pirro went over to them. "Where is my father?" he demanded.

The Chairman looked up, giving Pirro a slip of paper. "The room number is next to his name."

Pirro silently took the note and motioned for Kuondo to follow. They took the elevator up to the third floor and quickly found Kurapika's room. Taking a deep breath, Pirro entered the room.

As Kuondo looked inside, relief washed over him. Kurapika didn't look all that injured, except for the bandage wrapped around the top of his head.

Pirro stood next to the bed, relief and concern mixed in his eyes. "Dad?"

Kuondo walked over and stopped next to Pirro.

Kurapika slowly opened his eyes. They weren't their normal color, though.

They were a deep scarlet.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Pirro asked again, resting his hand on Kurapika's.

Silence.

Kuondo felt fear crawl up the back of his neck. _What's wrong? Why can't he hear us?_

"Dad!"

"Pirro, it's no use. His eyes may be open, but he isn't awake. He's probably in shock."

Kuondo could see tears welling up in Pirro's eyes again. "Dad… what could've possibly happened? What's wrong?" He was gripping Kurapika's hand tightly now. "Why can't they help you?"

"Pirro-"

"Are you just going to give up? Give up and die?! What about Mom?! She has no idea what's going on! Are you going to leave her and the baby alone?!"

Before Kuondo could say anything, he heard a small sound, like a gasp. He looked down at Kurapika, whose eyes had closed again, but he was moving a bit. Finally, his eyes opened again, back to their normal color.

Pirro hadn't noticed, since he was trying to wipe his eyes with the back of his arm.

Kurapika looked over at them, puzzled. "Pirro, Kuondo? What're you doing here? What's going on?"

Pirro gasped, tears falling freely from his eyes. "Dad!" He wrapped his arms tightly around his father. "You're okay!"

"Pirro, you're gonna squish him! Give him some space." Kuondo said, barely containing his own joy.

Kurapika struggled into a sitting position, looking around the room. "I don't remember anything that happened after Genkaku used his Nen Ability on me…" His eyes darkened as he recalled it. "But now I know what it is…"

Kuondo pulled up a chair for Pirro and him, sitting down and twiddling his thumbs nervously. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. To be honest, I'm not sure if I wanna know…"

Kurapika opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, he looked towards the door. "Chairman?"

Kuondo turned to see the Chairman standing in the doorway. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Kurapika. Many of the group members weren't so lucky. Forgive me for interrupting, but may I borrow Pirro for just a moment?"

….

Pirro opened the door and then closed it silently behind him, taking in the eerie silence of the room he knew all too well.

This room was his father's secret place, a place that only he and his son could enter.

After all, they were the only living Kurtas left in the world.

Pirro sat on the bench in the middle of the room, his eyes drifting to only things that illuminated the room, filling shelves and covering tables.

It was his father's treasure.

128 pairs of Scarlet Eyes.

They stared at him with a frozen, yet burning gaze.

Staying silent, Pirro removed the black contacts he would be forced to wear for the next couple of weeks. Then, looking up, he returned their scarlet gaze.

"Hey," he whispered. "Sorry we haven't come in for a while. Dad's still recovering, and I've been caring for Mom. There will be a new Kurta soon." Pirro smiled slightly, but then changed to serious again. "There's someone awful on the loose, and I've been chosen to find him and take him down, His Nen ability does unspeakable things…"

Pirro couldn't tell most of the eyes apart, but he recognized one, the smaller pair that emitted an ever-so-slightly weaker glow.

It was Pairo, his namesake.

"I won't be back for a little while, but I hope you'll remain at peace, now that you've been avenged. I promise Dad will be back soon. Until then, goodbye, my ancestors…"

…..

Kuondo: It's Kuondo's~

Pirro: And Pirro's~

Both: Hunterpedia!

Kuondo: Today we introduce… Pirro!

Pirro: Me?

Kuondo: Pirro is my best friend, and the only Kurta left besides Kurapika!

Pirro: What's going on? Wah, I didn't rehearse for this!

Kuondo: Pirro's name is the combination of the names Pairo and Pika! How's that for paying homage?

Pirro: Ah, what am I supposed to say? Kuondo's supposed to be the main character, not me!

Kuondo: Haha, it's pretty funny when you freak out like that, Pirro. And now that I've recorded this, I'll send it to Lily! :3

Pirro: Ah! No, please, don't!

…

Kuondo: Oops, sorry everyone! OreozFox has made a miscalculation, and Pirro X Is X Missing will be the name of the next chapter! Sorry to have confused you!

…..

(Oooh, what's this? Pirro's point of view? XD Now Pirro will get some spotlight, that is, until he goes missing. You guys will get so see that even though Pirro is an adorable little cinnamon roll, he can kick some serious butt. I promise I'll update more often, so expect a new chapter this coming week! Until then!)


	7. Chapter 7- Pirro X Is X Missing?

_This has to be it._

Pirro looked up at the seemingly hollow building with a determined expression. The front wall was covered in graffiti that depicted what looked like a distorted beast, maybe a badger, with glowing eyes and sharp fang.

 _Genkaku, the Nen Beast._

Pulling out his bokken, Pirro silently went inside.

"Hello?" Pirro called, his voice echoing in the deserted building. "Genkaku, come out quietly and this won't get dangerous!" Though Pirro knew deep down it wouldn't be that easy.

"Coming alone?"

Stifling a flinch, Pirro turned around to see a slender-looking man with tousled black hair leaning against the far wall. "That isn't smart, little boy. Go play somewhere else."

"You know why I'm here." Pirro retorted. "I am here in the name of the Hunter Association to take you down!"

"Such self-confidence. I applaud you for that. Kinda reminds me of myself when I was about your age." Genkaku stood up, smirking. "Let's see what you've got, then."

He leapt forward, an advance that Pirro easily dodged. This happened again and again, faster and faster until to a normal person it looked like two blurs bouncing off the walls.

Pirro did his best to keep a close eye on Genkaku, waiting for him to make his move. But he just kept leaping at him, following him with a sickening smirk. Pirro gripped his bokken tighter. _He's toying with me!_

As soon as that thought passed, Genkaku suddenly vanished from sight. _Crud, I had to say something!_

Before Pirro could use Gyo to find him, Genkaku appeared right in front of him, giving him a crushing blow to the stomach.

"Ack!" Pirro doubled over, plummeting to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Genkaku landed next to him, but Pirro couldn't seem to open his eyes. He gripped his stomach tightly, trying to get his breath, but the blow seemed to have driven all the air from his lungs.

When he finally got a grip, he immediately began to struggle on to his hands and knees, still panting. But Genkaku was too fast for him. He leapt into the air, landing his foot down hard on Pirro's left arm. Pirro cried out as searing pain seized it.

Pirro's breath staggered as he reached over to clutch his arm, which he could tell already was broken. As he touched it, he stifled another cry.

Quick as a flash, Genkaku brought his foot down hard onto Pirro's head, pinning it to the floor. "What a pity. You aren't very bright, are you? Oh, well…" He smirked. "Goodnight."

Suddenly, the crushing weight on Pirro's head was doubled, and he instantly blacked out.

….

Kuondo looked down at his phone, reading the text Pirro had sent him 3 days ago for the third time today.

….

Sorry Kuondo, I've got a mission, but I'll be back in a few days! I'll meet you on Monday at the D-Road park! Bring Pietro and Illuko, too! :)

….

As he headed to the park, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Why didn't Pirro at least text him yesterday to tell him how the mission went? Especially when he faced an opponent with _that_ ability…

"Hey, Kuondo!"

Kuondo was broken out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Pietro waving at him. Kuondo saw him glance past him, his smile changing to a frown. He hurried over to Kuondo, confused. "Where's Pirro?"

Kuondo's heart skipped a beat. _He isn't here?_

"You won't find him here."

Kuondo nearly jumped. _I know that voice…_ He turned to see a familiar man leaning against a nearby tree. "Yo."

"Ah! G-Grandpa?"

"Huh?!" Pietro and Illuko both exclaimed, looking at Kuondo in disbelief.

"Grandpa, what're you doing here? I haven't seen you in over a year!"

"Yeah, it's been a while. You've gotten pretty tall since I last saw you. You're the spitting image of Gon, I'll tell you that."

"That guy's your grandfather?" Illuko asked.

"And he hasn't cared to visit you in over a year?" Pietro added.

"Yup, that's… kinda the norm for him, actually." Kuondo turned to his grandfather, Ging. "What do you mean we won't find Pirro here? Where is he?"

Ging shrugged. "No idea. All I know is that the Committee was saying he left for a mission and never came back. They say he's been missing for two days now."

Kuondo froze. _He went alone? He never came back? Could he be-?_ He quickly pushed the thought away and turned to his friends. "We've gotta find him! Illuko, go to the Information Center and find out where Genkaku's hideout is! Pietro, go get my fishing pole from my house! And whatever you do, don't tell _anyone_ where we're going! If they ask, we're going to Pirro's house or something. Meet me back here!"

"Right!" Illuko and Pietro bolted, each in a different direction.

As Kuondo watched them disappear, he heard Ging's voice behind him. "You sure you wanna go through with this? You'd be risking you and your friends's lives."

Kuondo whipped around, fire in his eyes. "You think I care?! My best friend might already be dead! Nevertheless, I can't abandon him!"

Ging smirked. "You're a Freecs kid if I ever saw one. I won't stop you, then. Just don't get reckless."

Kuondo nodded. _Don't worry, Pirro. I'm coming!_

… _.._

Kuondo: It's Kuondo's… *awkward silence* Uh…. Hunterpedia! Today we- um, _I_ introduce Ging! Ging is my grandfather, and the reason my dad became a Hunter in the first place! Sure, he's hardly ever around, but I really respect him! He's a great guy once you get to know him! Ah, Pirro, where are you? Just because you disappear in the story doesn't mean the chibi you disappears, right?

 _?: It's G2 logic, Kuondo!_

Kuondo: Wah, who said that?!

 _?: Now I'm a ghost!_

Kuondo: But you're not dea-

 _?: Shh! They don't know that!_

Kuondo: -_-

…

Kuondo: Next on HxH G2, A X Horrific X Ability! Poor Pirro! He said himself that Genkaku's ability does something worse than death! I hope he'll be okay!


	8. Chapter 8- A X Horrific X Ability

Pirro slowly opened his eyes, waiting for his blurry vision to adjust. He could feel blood drying on his face and in the strands of blonde hair that hung loosely in his face. His head pounded in his ears, tender as if someone had struck it with a hammer. Pirro looked down at his arm, which was darkened and puffy from the broken bone. His robe and outfit were torn in places, exposing bruised skin.

 _I can't move._

In fact, he couldn't feel anything below his collarbone. Part of that worried him and part of it relieved him, it would be a while before he'd have to feel the pain of the bruises that dotted his body, and whatever _other_ bones that were broken.

"Finally awake, huh? You were out for nearly two days. I was beginning to think you'd kicked the bucket."

Pirro tensed at the sound of his captor's voice. _Genkaku._

The tall man knelt in front of him, smirking. "Don't worry, I just used some poison to paralyze you for a few hours. Not like it matters, you won't be able to move anyway once I've shown you my Nen Ability. I wonder, though, why on earth would the Chairman be so stupid as to send you by yourself? I took out a group of adults two weeks ago, after all, and you're only a child."

"I _chose_ to go alone." Pirro replied simply. "You nearly killed my father, so _I_ wanted to be the one to return the favor tenfold."

Genkaku struck him on one side of his face, not as hard as he could, but enough to silence him. "I didn't ask you. However, that's interesting information. In fact, you kind of look like one of the men in that group a while back." He snickered. "I gave him a _special_ dose of my Nen. His reaction was priceless!"

Pirro felt rage building up inside of him, but it was halted as Genkaku moved his hands towards Pirro's face. A silent gasp escaped Pirro's mouth as Genkaku held one side of his head and rolled back one of his eyelids, slowly removing one of his black contacts. Then, he removed the other one, exposing a pair of bright scarlet eyes.

"Ah, a Kurta, are we? Then let's give you some of your family history…" Genkaku put a hand to each side of Pirro's head and released his aura. Pirro found himself unable to struggle as his vision dissolved around him…

 **Omoide- Inspired by the effects of a tree that gives off poisonous fumes. Replaying a horrific event in your mind, usually a bad memory or strong fear. Depending on the victim, it could eventually drive them insane.**

….

Lily dropped her bag by the closet and collapsed on her bed, sighing with relief and exhaustion. She hadn't thought collecting Spider Eagle eggs would be so difficult.

She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone, checking the notifications on the screen. Pirro still hadn't texted back, and she was beginning to worry.

The last text he'd sent was that he'd be gone for a couple of days for some mission, and he'd contact her as soon as he got back.

That was three days ago.

When Lily had met Pirro at the Hunter Exam, she had playfully flirted with him, but not out of attraction. She was just amused by his reaction.

But a couple of months later, she came across Kuondo on the Hunter Website's forum. She left a casual hello, and he cheerfully replied and asked her if she wanted to talk to Pirro.

Silly Kuondo was playing matchmaker.

However, when she talked to Pirro, despite their awkward start, they quickly became friends. Though with someone as friendly as Pirro, it wasn't that hard.

Over the course of over six month, Lily and Pirro got closer, talking nearly every day, blabbing on about their jobs as Hunters and their personal lives.

As Lily recalled Pirro's happy and friendly messages, she found herself smiling brightly. She couldn't help it. He just made her so _happy._

 _Maybe Kuondo was right,_ Lily thought, _maybe I_ do _have a crush on him._

But Pirro hadn't said a word in three days, and after a _mission,_ no less. And he was a Blacklist Hunter! Surely Lily had the right to worry!

Making her decision, Lily picked up her phone and dialed Kuondo's number.

When he picked up, she didn't give him time to say a word.

"Kuondo, what's going on?"

…

Pirro cried out in terror, his eyes flying open.

He was back in Genkaku's hideout, but that didn't comfort him.

It was unlike any nightmare he'd ever had. It felt _real._

The cries of alarm, then fear. The chaos. The Spiders.

And blood, _so much blood._

Panting heavily and trembling, Pirro felt tears welling up in his eyes. He looked up fiercely at his captor, trying to look unfazed. But his breathing caught anyway and the tears came streaming down his face.

Genkaku smirked. "Your reaction's almost as good as your father's. And to think, that entire clan, massacred without a single survivor, is what your dear old dad came home to see."

"You're insane…"

"Nope, just a magician, my friend. Won't your little friends come for you? Will they be just as spineless?"

"No way…" Pirro replied, forcing a smirk. "If I don't kill you, one of them will. Kuondo's even stronger than I am. When we were little, I was very timid, but I felt just as safe around him as I did my parents. He's like my brother, and the leader of our group. Because he has a heart, unlike you. Even if you kill me now, you'll still die."

Genkaku's eyes flared. "You talk too much, brat!" He struck Pirro again, but this time with what seemed to be all his might, sending Pirro skidding a couple of yards away.

As he lay on his side, Pirro was beginning to regain the feeling in his body, but it was too painful to move. Spitting out the blood that came trickling into his mouth, he closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, you guys, but I don't think I can hold on much longer…_

…

 _Kuondo: Next time on HxH G2, The X Fight X Begins! Genkaku, you'll pay for what you did to Pirro! Let's go, Illuko!_


	9. Chapter 9- The X Fight X Begins

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Lily. I'm going to look for him right now." Kuondo's voice came softly through the phone.

Lily wiped her eyes and nodded. "Okay. Oh, and Kuondo?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe, okay?"

"Of course. Maybe we can meet up again when this is all over."

"Okay. Goodbye, Kuondo."

"Bye." A faint buzzing sound signaled that he had hung up. Lily turned off her phone and ran a hand through her sky-colored hair. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from welling back up. "Please, Pirro," she whispered. "Please be alright."

…

"So, uh, how do you drive this thing again?" Kuondo asked, nervously drumming his fingers on the handlebars.

"You just use the gas to start and the brakes to stop, and you move the handlebars to steer. It's simple!" Pietro answered for the third time.

"Wow, Pietro, how do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" Illuko asked, hopping on behind Kuondo.

Pietro grinned. "It's my secret obsession."

"Awesome!"

"Yosh*, let's go!" Kuondo said. "Oh, here, Pietro." he tossed Pietro his phone. "You call Kurapika and tell him what's up. I'll text you if we need you."

Pietro nodded. "Be careful, Kuondo."

Kuondo grinned. "Of course we'll- WOAH!" He pressed the gas a little too hard and the motorcycle bolted forward.

Illuko groaned behind him "We'll try not to wreck before we get there!" He called over his shoulder.

When Kuondo finally got control of his speed, he gripped the handlebars with determination. _We're coming, Pirro!_

…..

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Kuondo slowed down as he entered an empty city, much like the one where the Hunter Agency was located. The air was thick with dust that drifted sluggishly on the ground. The sound of the motor bounced off of a multitude of dreary, crumbling buildings.

"Creepy." Illuko muttered behind him.

"Yeah." Kuondo whispered back.

Finally, they drove past a building with distorted graffiti on it, depicting a savage beast. _Genkaku's hideout._

Kuondo stopped the motorcycle two buildings over, leaning it against the wall. He motioned for Illuko to follow, and they silently made their way towards the hideout, using Zetsu to hide their presence.

As they slipped in through the entrance, Kuondo's eyes widened in shock. Genkaku was nowhere to be found. Was he using Zetsu too?

But that wasn't the only troubling sight. There was a boy lying lifelessly on his side on the other side of the building, his clothes torn and his skin covered in bruises and dried blood. It was Pirro.

Letting go of his aura in panic, Kuondo raced over to Pirro, collapsing onto his knees next to him. He picked up his friend's upper body in his arms, shaking him slightly. "Pirro! Pirro, please wake up! We're here!" Illuko sat down next to him, his eyes wide.

Pirro winced and opened his eyes slightly. When he looked up at Kuondo, he sighed with relief. "Well, you took your time getting here, didn't you?" he rasped.

Kuondo relaxed, filled with even more relief than Pirro. "Sorry, buddy. We're gonna get you out of here!"

"Ah, so they _did_ come." A voice came behind them. Kuondo and Illuko turned to see a smirking man approaching them. "And they thought they could leave without answering to me first. How rude."

Kuondo glared fiercely, about to give a harsh response when he felt a chilling aura drifting from somewhere nearby. Illuko stared hard at Genkaku, all light vanishing from his shadowed eyes. A strong Bloodlust leaked from him.

"Illuko…" Kuondo began in a warning tone.

"Don't you _dare_ stop me Kuondo." Illuko whispered threateningly. Then, he dashed towards Genkaku without warning.

"Don't!" Pirro called, then winced again.

"Don't strain yourself, Pirro!" Kuondo ordered, reaching for his phone. _This could get ugly._

Illuko extended his claws*, lunging at Genkaku, but Genkaku made no effort to dodge. But just as Illuko was upon him, he edged backwards the slightest bit, just enough for Illuko to miss. Then, with a movement almost too quick for Kuondo to see, he grabbed Illuko by the throat.

"Ack!" Illuko immediately began to struggle, trying to pry Genkaku's hand away. But the more Illuko struggled and kicked, the tighter Genkaku's grip became, until Illuko could scarcely breathe.

"No, stop!" Pirro cried, getting into a sitting position and wincing again. "Please, whatever you're doing, do it to me, not him!"

Genkaku smirked, raising his hand slowly and striking Illuko across the face. He struck again, and again, and again, faster and faster. The mantra of fist against flesh continued on and on, until tiny specks of blood stuck to Genkaku's fist.

Tears welled up in Pirro's eyes and streamed down his face as Genkaku ignored his begging. Kuondo stared with darkened eyes, rage building up inside him. He held his phone up to his ear with a shaking hand.

As Illuko stopped kicking and went limp, something snapped inside of Pirro. His vision twisted into a furious red, and he slowly staggered to his feet.

Kuondo snapped out of his trance as he felt another bloodlust, this time from Pirro. Was this what it felt like to Pietro and Illuko when Pirro attacked Tetsuro? No, it couldn't be… this was worse. What Pirro had felt then was anger.

Now it was an utter thirst for blood.

He stifled a flinch as Pirro let out a jagged whisper.

"Didn't I tell you… to stop it…?"

(A.N. Yay, another long chapter! :D Another curious question, out of the main four, who'd be the best singer?)


	10. Chapter 10- Has X Pirro X Snapped?

" _Didn't I tell you… to stop it…?"_

…

"They went off to do _what_?!" Kurapika demanded through the phone.

"I'm sorry, Kurapika-san, we didn't want to wait any longer. We have to save him!" Pietro replied.

He heard Kurapika sigh. "I know how you feel. I'd go myself, but I couldn't leave my wife. She's already worried sick, and so am I. I should've never let Pirro go… and he never told me he was going alone…"

"Kurapika-san, this isn't your fault. That Genkaku guy has to be stopped. That's all there is to it. It's just that after Pirro saw you hurt like that… he just wasn't himself."

"I know. Just come back as soon as you can. If I lost Pirro and you guys, too, I don't know what I'd do…"

Pietro was about to speak when his phone vibrated in his hand. It was a message from Kuondo.

….

Kuondo: Pietro, we need you here. Right now. Something's up with Pirro, he's snapped.

….

Pietro shuddered. He'd had an inkling something like this would happen, but he'd kept pushing the thought away. Pirro had snapped before, when a criminal called Tetsuro had hurt Kuondo during the Hunter Exam. Even then, Pirro had found it hard not to kill his opponent while using the Scarlet Eyes. Now, after months of training, how would he handle his anger?

"Pietro, what's wrong? Answer me!"

Pietro shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sorry, Kurapika-san. I got a message from Kuondo, and something's wrong."

…..

"Getting up again, are we?" Genkaku taunted, the very sound of his voice making Kuondo's blood boil. "Not a very smart decision. This time, I might split your skull."

Pirro stared back at him, his tear-filled eyes burning bright red. "Monster…" At his feet, a dark aura began to swirl, sifting the sandy floor, slowly rising up his legs. "Monster…"

Kuondo's phone buzzed, and he glanced down at it.

…..

Pietro: I'm coming.

…..

Kuondo silently sighed with relief. However, worry still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked up and gasped at what he saw.

Pirro's aura had completely consumed him, leaving only a dark silhouette. _The Yami Tatsumaki._

" _Monster!"_ The aura skyrocketed, bursting through the ceiling. Kuondo felt the ground begin to vibrate under him. Genkaku dropped Illuko in shock.

Pirro's scarlet eyes pierced through the darkness of the aura. "I really don't care… who I kill right now…" he murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the noise. "Maybe it should be you."

Genkaku forced a smirk. "Fine. I'll take you on. But don't think just boosting your Nen will gain you victory."

"Liar." Pirro held out his one good arm, and immediately the Tatsumaki began to gather around it, causing the ground to go from vibrating to trembling. Tiny pieces of stone rained down from the ceiling.

Kuondo tensed. _Is this how Killua felt when my dad got that scary power-up?_ Then, realization hit him like a punch in the stomach. _If Pirro fires his Nen, this whole building's gonna come crashing down on our heads!_

But those thoughts passed through his head just a second too late.

" _Haaaaagh!"_ Pirro thrusted his arm forward, firing the comet-shaped mass of aura.

Acting on instinct, Kuondo rushed forward, lunging past a stunned Genkaku and grabbing Illuko, right before an incredible force blew them forward. Kuondo careened into a crumbling stone wall and instantly blacked out.

…

Kurapika gripped the phone tightly, quickly heading through the kitchen. "Pietro, what do you see?"

"I feel a strong aura, and the ground suddenly started rumbling." Pietro replied nervously.

"I'm coming." Kurapika opened the front door, stepping out onto the porch.

"What the heck is that?!"

"Pietro, what's wrong?" Kurapika demanded.

"This purple aura just pierced through the roof of one of the buildings! I think that's the hideout! I'm heading into the city right now!" Suddenly, a loud noise, almost like an explosion, sounded from Pietro's end.

The last thing Kurapika heard was Pietro's cry of alarm before the call went dead.

The phone clattered onto the sidewalk. Kurapika stood motionless, his widening eyes burning scarlet. "Pirro…!"

(A.N: Finally, it's done, and finally, we're at the climax! Let's see where the story goes from here! ;) Until then!)

(P.S., I didn't forget this chapter's Curious Question! XD So, I did a flashback waaay back in S1 Ch3, one of when Kuondo and Pirro were babies, so is there any other flashbacks you wanna see? Also, if you have any questions about the series, please feel free to ask!)


	11. Chapter 11- The X Cruel X Reality

Kuondo's eyes fluttered open. He was lying against the wall (or what was left of it) with an unconscious Illuko still wrapped tightly in his arms.

Brushing off the chunks of stone that had fallen on him, Kuondo looked around. The building hadn't completely collapsed, but it had certainly taken a lot of damage. Genkaku was nowhere to be seen.

Standing motionless in the middle of the room, with his good arm still poised, was Pirro. Looking closer Kuondo could see him slightly slumped over, trying to catch his breath. Pirro struggled to keep his glazed eyes open, but it was all in vain. His panting ceased and he collapsed to the ground.

"Kuondo!" Kuondo turned to see Pietro running towards him. "What on earth happened?!"

"I-I don't know. Genkaku was hurting Illuko, and Pirro just snapped." Kuondo replied shakily. He looked down at Illuko, whose face was smudged with dark bruises and bloodstains under his mouth and nose.

Pietro cautiously headed over to Pirro, and Kuondo followed. Pietro knelt next to his fallen friend, examining him, his expression filling with more worry by the second. "His arm is broken, and I think he might have a concussion. But most importantly…" he met Kuondo's gaze. "Severe overexertion."

"Huh?"

"He used too much Nen all at once. He's barely hanging on even now."

"Why didn't you say that _first_?!" Kuondo demanded, but was caught off guard when he heard a raspy voice.

"Kuondo…?"

"Pirro! You're awake! Get a hold of yourself, will you?"

"I'm so tired, Kuondo…" Pirro's eyelids drooped. "Let me close my eyes for a minute…"

"No! Don't close your eyes! _Pirro!_ " he cried, but his voice was drowned out by a roll of thunder...

….

Kuondo ran alongside Pietro, carrying Pirro on his back. Luckily, he could still feel Pirro breathing, but it was very weak and slow.

Pirro was slipping away.

Crazed by the thought of losing his best friend, Kuondo looked around wildly, trying to see through the pouring rain.

"You gotta hang in there, Pirro!" he whispered urgently, then called, "Help! Somebody, please, help us! Our friend's dying!"

But nobody seemed to be around.

"I think I see a light down there!" Pietro yelled over the sound of the downpour. "We should go see if anyone's around there!"

"Right! Sounds good!" Kuondo yelled back.

They ran as fast as their tired legs would carry them down towards the light, which fortunately turned out to be a house.

Kuondo stepped forward and frantically rapped at the door.

The door was opened by a middle-aged man, who looked startled to see the drenched boys at his doorstep.

"Sorry, sir, but we need your help! Our friends are hurt and we need to get to the city!"

The man hesitated, then nodded. "Right, follow me."

…

Kuondo sat in the chair next to the window, looking down at his hands. _How could I be so useless? I couldn't help Illuko, or Pirro…_

His thoughts were broken by the door bursting open. He looked up to see Kurapika standing in the doorway.

" _What happened?"_ he demanded in a tone that made Kuondo and Pietro flinch.

"Overexertion." Pietro replied, trying to keep his voice even. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"I see…" Kurapika stared at the floor, pulling up a chair and silently sitting down.

Kuondo had never felt such anguish before. He hoped he'd never know what that felt like, to have no idea if your son will even survive. _And Kurapika has lost so much as it is…_

"Kurapika?" he asked tentatively.

Silence.

"I… I'm sorry." Kuondo tried to keep his voice from quivering. "I am so, so sorry. Illuko and Pirro needed me, and I just stood there like a helpless child!"

Kurapika was still silent, but Kuondo could see his hands balling into fists.

Kuondo got up from his chair, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "And if this was gonna happen, I wish I'd never become a Hunter!"

"Kuondo!" Pietro stepped forward, but Kuondo rushed past him and out the door. He sighed in defeat. Then, he turned to Kurapika. "Do you need some time alone?"

"...That would be appreciated."

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to Kuondo." Pietro said softly, leaving the room.

As soon as he left, Kurapika looked into Pirro's sleeping face, resting his hand on top of his. "Stupid boy...do you see what happens when you stake everything…?"

...

(Lol I'm bad with emotional scenes. Anyway, I can't think of a Curious Question today, so let's spice things up a bit. Do _you_ have a question for me?)


	12. Chapter 12- Truth X From X Innocence

Kuondo stared out at the glittering landscape of city lights and stars. Usually, they fascinated him to look at, but for the past three days, all of that seemed trivial. He felt like thinking fondly of anything would immediately send him back to remembering Pirro, his friend that he couldn't protect.

His friend whose eyes hadn't opened in three days.

Even briefly thinking of that was an emotional landmine waiting to be tread on.

"Nii-chan?"

Kuondo nearly jumped as his thoughts were broken by a soft voice behind him.

He turned to see Aliya, his younger sister by eight and a half years, tentatively peering through the doorway.

Kuondo cocked his head. "What's up?"

Aliya shuffled into the room almost nervously. "Are you mad? Mama said you're acting strange and not talking to anybody."

Kuondo opened his arms, inviting her to come sit on his lap. Her face lit up and she trotted over, struggling into the bed. "Yeah, I guess I am a little mad."

Aliya rested her head on his chest. "Who are you mad at?" She looked up at him with worried blue eyes that made his heart melt. "Are you mad at me?"

Kuondo's gaze softened as he stroked her raven hair. "No, Alli, never at you."

She relaxed, obviously relieved. "Then who?"

Kuondo hesitated, but decided to be truthful. "I guess I'm mad at myself."

Aliya looked at him as if it was the strangest thing she'd ever heard him say. "Why?"

"Pirro got hurt a few days ago, and it's all my fault…"

Aliya wrapped her little arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You shouldn't be mad at yourself, Nii-chan, 'cause nobody else is. Mama and Papa aren't, and I'm not, and your friends aren't!" She gazed up at him again with bright blue eyes. "And even if everyone else was, I'd still think you're the best big brother ever!"

Kuondo smiled down at her, subconsciously holding back tears. He hugged her back and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Aliya, I needed to hear that."

Aliya nodded. "Pirro-nii's gonna be okay, I know it." She smiled hopefully. "Can I sleep with you, Nii-chan?"

"Of course."

Aliya beamed, curling up next to him. "I love you, Nii-chan." She said sleepily.

Kuondo , for the first time in three days, smiled a genuine, loving smile. "I love you too, Aliya. Goodnight."

Kuondo would've thought Aliya's words wouldn't have done much, but he soon found that they meant the world to him. After all, the truth comes from the mouths of the innocent.

Stroking Aliya's raven hair again, Kuondo soon drifted off into a much-needed and restful sleep.

…

"That was Kurapika."

"What did he say?"

"He said that the color's returned to Pirro's face, and his heartbeat's back to normal."

"Wow, really? Should I go tell Kuondo?"

"No, not yet. Let him sleep."

(Woo, a fluffy and very short chapter! XD Anyway, I have a question for you guys! Who do you think taught the boys Nen, and who do you think Kuondo and Aliya's mother is? The answers will be revealed next chapter! :) )


	13. Chapter 13- Reunited X At X Last

Kuondo slipped on his blue jacket, the brightness finally returning to his chocolate-colored eyes. Why wouldn't he be happy when Pirro was finally getting better?

Gon had decided to bring Kuondo over to visit the hospital, and they were almost ready to go.

"Kuondo, are you almost ready?" Gon called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kuondo called back, heading down the stairs.

Things were finally looking up.

…

"Pietro, Illuko, you guys are visiting, too?" Kuondo asked, surprised to see his friends waiting for him there.

"No, we just both happened to come down with a severe infection." Illuko replied, smirking.

Kuondo was about to retort when he saw two other familiar faces in front of the door. "Aruko! Lily! Long time no see!"

"Yo." Aruko said, smiling.

Lily opened her mouth to say hello, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Heh, you guys sure do take a while, especially at a time like this."

They all turned to see Kurapika standing in the doorway, holding it open with one hand. Despite the obvious, he had a smile on his face.

"Kurapika!" Kuondo exclaimed. "Don't worry, we miss Pirro, so we couldn't stay away for long."

Kurapika's smile didn't waver. He opened the door wider. "You hear that? They miss you, so how about you come on out?"

Kuondo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then a gasp escaped his mouth.

Standing in the doorway was a figure slightly taller than he was, with hair just long enough to touch his shoulders. His arm was in a sling and his head was wrapped in a thin bandage. Other than that, despite the few bandages dotting his body, he seemed fine.

"Heh, sorry I worried you guys!"

Kuondo's shocked expression shifted into a smile. "Pirro! You're okay!"

Pirro smiled back, but let out a cry of alarm as he was practically sandwich-tackled by his friends, causing them all to fall over.

Kuondo hugged Pirro as tightly as he could without hurting him. He never wanted to let go.

Pirro lightly hugged him back with his good arm. "Hey, you okay?"

"I am now." Kuondo replied, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm.

"Pirro!" Pirro had just sat up when he was barreled into again, this time by Lily. "How could you do that to me, you jerk?! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Lily, it's okay! I'm fine now, see?" He backed up and showed her a wide grin. Lily returned a misty smile before closing her eyes and leaning forward...

"Well, that was a relief, huh?" Illuko asked, smirking again. "Pietro cried like a baby!"

"I did _not!_ " Pietro protested. "And even if I did, so did you!"

"Hmph! No I didn't!"

They were interrupted by Pirro stumbling over to them, his face and his eyes the same bright red.

"What's up?" Kuondo asked.

"Sh-She kissed me, man…"

Kuondo was a bit confused. "But she's done it before, right?"

"Yeah, but not on the mouth!"

"Oh."

Pietro laughed. "Twelve years old and a girl's already kissed you! You're such a ladies man, Pirro!"

"H-hey! I'm not a ladies man! That's gross! I'm not the one who thinks Iluko's cousin is hot, now am I?"

Now Pietro was red-faced. "Who told you that?!"

Kuondo cocked his head. "Wait, which cousin?"

Pirro gave a devious grin before crossing his arms and sighing in mock annoyance. "Roughhousing with you boys? Humph, I think I'll pass."

Kuondo covered his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing. "Pietro has a crush on Illuna?"

Pietro looked at the ground. "Keh! 'Course not."

"Now who's the ladies man?"

"I am 100% willing to put your other arm in a sling if you don't shut up right now."

"Pirro-nii!" Aliya ran over to Pirro, giving him a big hug. "You're not sleeping anymore!"

Kuondo panicked. "A-Aliya, watch his arm!"

Pirro laughed. "That's okay, Kuondo. Hey, Aliya, have you been good?"

"Yup!"

Kuondo laughed too, which surprised him a bit, because just yesterday he'd felt like he'd never laugh again.

…..

Everyone else had gone home, and now Pirro and Kuondo were walking around D-Road park.

"Hey, Pirro?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Okay?"

"Next time you go off to fight a master criminal, bring us along, okay?"

Pirro grinned. "Sure thing!" Suddenly, they were interrupted by Pirro's phone buzzing. He fished it out of his robe and looked down at it. When he read the message, he paled.

Kuondo, confused and a bit worried, looked over his shoulder to read the message.

….

Dad: It's time!

….

"Oh boy." Kuondo mumbled.

Pirro panicked. "Wah, is Mom okay? Is something wrong? Oh, why didn't Dad explain in more deta-"

Kuondo grabbed his shoulder. "Is she okay? Are _you_ okay? Quit having a mental breakdown and come on!"

And so, once again, they were off.

-Season 2 End-

Kuondo: It's time to answer last chapter's questions! First of all, who taught us Nen?

Pirro: Ooh, I can answer that! Our master's name is Zushi! Master Zushi is so cool, he taught us all about Nen!

Kuondo: Pirro, your eyes.

Pirro: Sorry! Anyway, the next question was 'Who is Kuondo's Mother?'.

Kuondo: I'll answer that. My mom's name is Alluka!

Pirro: Wait, that means you and Illuko are cousins?

Kuondo: You didn't know that?

Pirro: I hadn't thought about it until now… but you don't really look like your mom.

Kuondo: That's what everyone says. Aliya looks like Mom, though. Mom says she used to have a wish-granting-other-self thing called Nanika, but she doesn't do it a lot anymore. She won't take wishes from anyone but Uncle Killua, but even then only in emergencies. Trust me, I've tried it.

Pirro: Uhhh, doesn't that mean you have two moms?

Kuondo: No, I don't think that's how it works. That'd be weird!

(Hehe, I know GonXAlluka is a weird and rare ship, but it's so cute, especially in Among the Water Weeds, a really cool story by OoodlesofNooodles! I am almost positive I didn't get her name right. Anyway, Season 2 still has a bit more content. Two extras and a Character Guide! I hope you liked Season 2! :) )


	14. Extra 1: Father X And X Son (Pre-Ch13)

Pirro hadn't remembered much of what had happened before he'd blacked out. He remembered Kuondo and Illuko coming for him, Illuko going all Assassin on Genkaku, Illuko getting beaten half to death, and then everything was a blur of blind rage, with aura flowing through his veins and from his body like a raging river.

When the rushing and rage subsided, he could barely hear Kuondo's urgent voice as the black curtain of sleep overtook him.

Pirro slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the dimly lit room. He was a bit sore, but otherwise felt good. At least, better than he'd felt when he was awake last. _Man, when_ was _I awake last?_

Slowly and cautiously, he sat up, scanning the room around him. He was in a hospital, the same one his father had been admitted to a while back.

At the right of the room, staring out the window, was Kurapika, his father. He was completely silent and still, looking as if he hadn't moved in a long time.

"Dad?"

Kurapika immediately turned around with a shocked expression. Then, when he met Pirro's eyes, his own eyes filled with emotion as he got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around him.

Then, Pirro remembered what had happened. He was in the hospital because of his own foolishness, and he understood that his father didn't deserve to be so worried.

"I'm so sorry, Dad…" he whispered, returning the hug. He tried to keep his voice even. "Do you forgive me?"

"I was never angry." Kurapika replied. "I was just so scared that I'd lose you, too."

"Where's Mom?"

Kurapika pulled away, his eyes tinted with guilt. "I couldn't tell her the full extent of your injuries. The baby could be born any day, so I didn't want to worry her." Then, he met Pirro's eyes with a serious, hard stare, gripping his shoulders. "Pirro, I want you to promise me something. Never push yourself that far again. Promise?"

Pirro nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now, how about we make it up to your mother with a gift?"

Pirro smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

…..

Pirro looked over the display case again and again. Nothing seemed perfect.

"Pirro!"

Pirro looked up to see his father holding a small teddy bear. "I bought this for the baby, is it nice?"

Pirro looked closely at the bear and grinned when he saw the pink ribbon around its neck. "Well, Dad, it looks like you want a girl!"

Kurapika rarely got embarrassed, but when he did, Pirro found it priceless. "Well, I don't mind either way."

Pirro smiled, but then furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't find anything for Mom, though."

Kurapika rested his hand on Pirro's head. "That's okay. I think having you home will make her happiest. Now…" He lead Pirro towards the door. "Let's go see your friends."

(A.N.: I think you guys have figured out that I like fluff the best XD Oh, and by the way, another curious question, do you think Pirro's new sibling will be a boy or a girl?)


	15. Extra 2: Some X Evening X Messages

Saturday, September 23rd

5:30 PM

….

Lily: Your baby sister is so cute! X3 What's her name again?

…

Pirro: Her name is Takara. Dad picked it out! :D

…

Lily: Aww, that means Treasure! That's so sweet!

…

Pirro: I know! Dad's so good at names! (He also named me)

BTW, should I smooth down those two spikes in my hair or leave them up?

…

Lily: Leave them up. They look cute! ^^

…

Pirro: Okay! I wonder what Cheadle-san's surprise is?

…

Lily: IDK, but it's probably a reward for you guys. They couldn't have captured Genkaku without you!

…

Pirro: I guess so. Are you ready to go?

…

Lily: Yeah, almost.

…

Pirro: I bet you'll look really pretty. ;)

…

Lily: Aww, thanks! You'll look great, too! (Heart)*

…

Pirro: (heart)

…

Kuondo: Woah, what was with that heart just now?

…

Pirro: Oops, that was for Lily! O/O

…

Kuondo: Oh, really? ;)

…

Pirro: No, it's not like that! I gtg, bye!

…

Kuondo: Right…

…

9:30 PM

…

Lily: How can you dance so well? I barely avoided stepping on your feet!

…

Pirro: Mom taught me! Trust me, I'm not the best. You should see Illuko. He's _really_ good.

…

Lily: I'd like to see that.

Goodnight, Mr. Single-Star Hunter!

…

Pirro: Goodnight, Lily. ^^ I was right about one thing.

…

Lily: What's that?

…

Pirro: You _did_ look really pretty. :)

…

*Because the normal emoticon for a heart won't work on this site grrr)

Curious Question: Do you ship Pirro and Lily? What would their ship name be? XD

…

Season 3 Preview

Illuko forced back a gulp. This girl wasn't normal. Normal girls didn't beat dozens of guys thrice their size in the preliminary rounds. And judging by her fighting style, she wasn't one to show mercy.

 _I sure hope she's not interested in fighting my friends, or, even worse, me._ He thought uneasily, shifting from one foot to another.

Of course, curiosity got the better of him. His quiet footsteps were shushed even more as he quickly shuffled over to the desk where the girl was still busily scribbling down names on her form.

Illuko ever-so-slowly leaned over her shoulder, looking for familiar names on her paper.

Just as he got to reading, however, the girl's head blocked his way. He leaned to the right, but she followed. Same with the left.

Illuko furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. She knows _I'm here?_

Once more he leaned forward, straining to see over her head.

But then, she seemed to snap. She whipped around, fire in her eyes. "Would you _buzz off?!_ " She snapped, pushing his chest.

To anyone watching, the push looked light, but for anyone experiencing it, it felt like it could stop a rhino in its tracks.

Illuko stumbled backwards, losing his footing and crashing into a desk behind him, landing with a loud _crash!._

As he regained his composure, Illuko saw his friends all staring at him. Kuondo raised an eyebrow, flashing what Illuko described as 'that dumb _what just happened? look'._ Pietro turned his head away, but it was obvious he was laughing. Pirro looked like he wouldn't be more surprised if Lily (who was in another room at the moment) walked in out of nowhere and kissed him again. Illuko's face flushed with embarrassment.

He looked up to see the girl turned around and writing again, as if nothing had _happened. What's with her?_


	16. Important Announcements!

Hello everyone! I just have a few announcements regarding HxHG2.

First of all, I have begun to post character art for the series on the Hunter x Hunter Amino! My account there has the same name as mine here. From this point forward, that's where the art and some further announcements will go.

Second of all, Season 3 will be slightly delayed, for multiple reasons. Firstly , I have two other HxH stories, Trust and Breaking Silence, that I have to update as well. However, these delays will have an advantage- longer chapters.

I'm not going to reveal much about Season 3's plot. But, I can tell you its setting.

Season 3's premise will be… a tournament!

If you have any further questions, please feel free to ask! I love answering questions!

Thanks for being patient!


End file.
